talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
2 Live Crew
(TRANSCRIPTION IS INCOMPLETE - First 20 seconds of track starts with audio of some speaker/preacher. Then the first caller to the radio talk show speaks for a bit. I have not transcribed this, but will try and come back to do so. Transcription starts at approximately 35 seconds into call). Let's get some thoughts from John, here in Lakewood. Hi John. How you doing tonight? Alright. Yeah, uhhh, I don't know. First of all, I think (unintelligible) censorship, and realize this has been pretty much beaten to death. With 2 Live Crew they've got so many other things to worry about besides the heyday, or the negative press they've been getting, they've got helium to worry about now, which is something that's just opened up a whole new ballpark for them. Helium? Right. And now they've got mallets on stage, where are they gonna stop, that's my question? (laugh) Yeah, I guess the next thing would be sacrificing human beings on stage, but then you see they'd be breaking the law, then that would be killing. Yeah, but I mean at this point they, ummm, they've already begun to use helium. I just don't see the valid, the validity in that, do you have any insight on that? No, using helium in what way? Um, on stage. Well, I mean how would they use helium? Ummmmmmm, they, they... ...You mean they suck it in and they talk? Right. Oh. And then they actually mount lambs, they saddle lambs on stage, and I don't see this as entertainment of any form. I may be wrong, but I think it's true that the cooler you are, the more willing you are to accept it. Yeah, well, I guess it's in the eyes of the beholder, I suppose... Absolutely. ...as to what is art and what is entertainment, so, uh, You know if you don't like that kind of act, you don't have to go see it, I guess. But the lamb thing is what really strikes me as being kind of odd. Well, ummm, if they're hurting the lamb, then perhaps animal cruelty charges can be filed. But that's the thing, they're giving the helium to the lamb, that's where it's like, psyches out... And, and, wha, you're talking about 2 Live Crew? Right. And in fact I think it's part of this leg of the tour that's gonna be through Denver. Well then perhaps they ought to be slapped with a charge of cruelty to animals if they can prove that helium is, uh, you know, uh, if uh, giving helium to a lamb is... is uh, harmful. Yeah, and then they begin to use the mallets on the lamb...and I don't understand that one bit. Yeah, well, then that is cruelty, and I would disagree with that, but uhhh, uhhh, I'm saying the performance of the music itself, uhhh, there's no reason why we should censor it. Sure, absolutely, but one thing, how do you feel about at the end of the show where they strike a gong with a lamb? Now, I have never seen that. That is part of their live show, and I don't think that's a viable thing for any artist to do at this point. MAN, see, I didn't know that. You've enlightened me here John. *** (Track ends, but the next track "Circus Tickets" is a call to the same talk show host, presumably on the same day, since 2 Live Crew references are made).